Inspirations
by obsessed Elijah fan
Summary: These are a bunch of poems I wrote at two in the morning. Not all in the same night. Writing them helped me overcome obstacles, I hope you can use them too. NEW scripture after each poem
1. Darkness in the world

Darkness in the world  
Evil is unfurled  
Fear in every heart  
Everything receives a part  
The darkness will consume  
Suffocate you like perfume  
Fear and terror in your eyes  
Listen as the child cries  
  
Hope remains, yet not perceived  
Joy to come, not yet received  
Love where hate is burning strong  
Good be found where there is wrong  
Those who lead must learn to follow  
Him who leads us from our sorrow  
Light in dark places may be found  
A rescue rope for those who drown  
  
Hard to see, and criticized  
Not all yet have realized  
Take the Word into your heart  
No longer are you torn apart  
Peace will calm the rage of war  
Healing of the deadly sore  
Listen to the One who teaches  
He's a friend who loves and preaches  
  
The hope of tomorrow, found today  
He has loved you all the way  
Upon your knees, approach the throne  
Believe in Him and Him alone  
Repent your sins, red now is white  
He forgives them, and holds naught a spite  
The darkness has crept away  
Sun shines through the brand new day  
  
"Light is sweet, and it pleases the eyes to see the sun." Ecclesiastes 11:7 


	2. God made

God made the bright and beautiful sun,  
The fields in which His creatures run.  
The darkened waters of the deep,  
Where strange fish and eels sleep.  
He has made the bright blue sky,  
Where His precious birds can fly.  
He made all the people, and none are the same,  
And He loves us all, the healthy, the lame.  
  
"My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you. Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends." John 15:12-13 


	3. Life's Biggest Choice

Life's Biggest Choice  
  
Here I sit painting my nails,  
There you are yelling "Save the whales."  
Here I am concerned of how I look,  
There you are with your nose in a Book.  
Here I am watching tv,  
There you are, trying to study.  
Here I go, to far away places,  
Here you stay, putting smiles on faces.  
Here I am, saving my money,  
There you are, feeding all who are hungry.  
  
Why is it, that no matter what I do,  
I can never seem to be better than you?  
You look so plain and ordinary,  
But yet you are so extraordinary.  
While I sit and waste my time on me,  
You are trying to bring people glee.  
  
What do you have that I can't comprehend?  
I can have anything; my money's no end.  
Maybe it's something I cannot buy,  
I know that I need it, I admit with a sigh.  
So please tell me what it is you've got.  
And how did you get, I'm not asking a lot.  
  
You tell me it's Jesus, your very best friend.  
And that His love for you will never end.  
You tell me you talk to Him when you pray.  
But you said something else; please, what did you say?  
You said He loves me too, and that He's with me, even now.  
How can this be? Please, tell me how!  
You say just to ask Him into my heart,  
And then my eternal joy will start.  
You say to confess all the wrong things I've done,  
And then He'll forgive them all, every one!  
But, you say, I really have to mean it in my heart,  
There's no turning back once I start.  
  
Please tell me more, oh friend, dear friend!  
Tell me, how will it all end?  
If we are in Jesus,  
What will happen to us?  
You tell me that when we die,  
No matter how the people cry,  
We'll end up in Heaven, where there is no sorrow,  
And we'll never worry about tomorrow.  
We'll live in bliss with the Three-in-One,  
God the father, the Holy Spirit, and His son!  
  
Oh thank you! Thank you! For telling me this!  
I want to live in eternal bliss!  
This sounds like the choice, I need to make,  
That way my soul, will no longer be at stake.  
And so I give my all to Him,  
And turn away, from all of my sin.  
  
"Create in me a pure heart, O God, and renew a steadfast spirit within me."  
Psalm 51:10 


	4. Loved one dead

Loved One Dead  
  
Dying? No! It can't be true!  
I thought I put my trust in You!  
You silly doctor, that can't be right!  
I quiver in fear and shiver with fright.  
Can it be my loved one dies?  
How long to live? Tell me no lies.  
You look like you don't want to tell me,  
I want to know, don't coat it with honey.  
  
Two weeks.  
Depression kicks. This world of freaks!  
Anger. Sadness. Pain.  
Tears start to fall like rain.  
I can't believe it, I can't! I won't!  
Don't make me see, just don't!  
They won't die, oh can't you see?  
That's not how it's going to be.  
  
One week.  
Realism kicks. I'm feeling meek.  
I will not eat.  
Not my favorite treat.  
I cannot sleep.  
Don't make a peep.  
Quiet I sit, quiet I stand.  
Ever shaky is my hand.  
Nothing I utter, as I realize it's true.  
I'm falling, falling far from You.  
  
Dead.  
Eyes are red.  
Why did this happen? Not to you my dear!  
I don't know what to do, and I quiver in fear.  
Uncertain I stumble, through the street.  
Take me where you want oh tired feet.  
  
At the grave.  
Why weren't you saved?  
They said they did everything, but not enough.  
I've had enough of this living stuff.  
Where are You now? In my pain.  
On my heart, a big red stain.  
  
Recovery.  
New life discovery.  
I'd given up, but not You.  
You were with me when I was blue.  
You helped me see,  
What was wrong with me.  
I've come back into the light,  
And I look back upon my fright.  
Thank you Jesus! My wonderful friend.  
Thanks to You, my life didn't end.  
  
Loved one's gone, but not the end,  
Helped me find my life-long friend.  
In my heart, always will be,  
Friend of mine, who died for me.  
  
Sorry dead, my loved one is.  
Your life went by, just in a whiz.  
Tear falls down, in remembrance of you,  
But you're in the better place, I know it's true.  
  
"he will swallow up death forever. The Sovereign Lord will wipe away the tears from all faces; he will remove the disgrace of his people from all the earth. The Lord has spoken." Isaiah 25:8 


	5. Temptation

Dear Lord protect me from temptation,  
Please be my sweet salvation.  
Save me from the worldly lore,  
Keep me from it evermore.  
I don't need that junk in my mind,  
Satan's lies are never kind.  
He will try to pull me close,  
I won't give in, I think it's gross.  
  
I couldn't do it without You, though.  
Hide me from Satan's tempting show.  
I ask this in earnest, I'm really sincere.  
Satan's lies I don't want to hear.  
Sometimes it's hard, I know 'cuz I've tried.  
I can't do anything without You by my side.  
So this is my plea, this is my cry:  
Keep me from sin, I don't want to die!  
  
"No temptation has seized you except what is common to man. And God is faithful; he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so that you can stand up  
under it." 1 Corinthians 10:13 


	6. True freedom

Chained to the wall, you let out a cry.  
You feel like you are going to die.  
You don't know why you're chained up so  
I'll tell you why, listen, I know  
Satan has got you all confused  
You are being so misused  
He plays with like you're a puppet  
Like Jim Henson would do with a Muppet.  
  
So how do you escape the chains?  
How do you avoid the pains?  
The answer is simple, and there's only One  
Accept Jesus as savior, obey God's son.  
And then free you truly are  
He's always close, and never far.  
  
Live by His Word, obey the Commands  
There will be no reprimands.  
You're never perfect, so don't try to be  
But Jesus died for you, He died for me.  
Just ask Him to forgive your sins  
In Heaven, much rejoicing, many grins.  
  
"Peter replied, "Repent and be baptized, every one of you, in the name of  
Jesus Christ for the forgiveness of your sins. And you will receive the  
gift of the Holy Spirit." Acts 2:38 


	7. Trust

God will catch you when you leap,  
Protect you when you are asleep.  
When you're afraid, He'll hold you near,  
There is nothing you need to fear.  
He gives peace when rage is strong,  
Forgives you when you have done wrong.  
In the dark He'll light your way,  
After night, He gives us day.  
  
Though His will you may not see,  
Trusting God is always the key.  
  
"Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and lean not on your own  
understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your  
paths straight." Proverbs 3:5-6 


	8. The Christian Alphabet

A is for His Awesome love.  
B is for Believing in God above.  
C you can Call on Him  
Let Him know your every whim. D is for eternal Devotion. E is for the strong Emotion. F is to Fear the Lord Submerge yourself in His holy Word. G is for his Almighty Glory. H you must Hear His story. I is for the great I Am. J he'll get you out of any Jam. K you must be Kind and true. L is know that He Loves you. M is for His Mighty power N is for No situation to sour O is being Open about His love P He hears all you Prayers sent above Q is for a moment that's Quiet, Shutting out the worldly riot. R is for Resting in His care, S is that your faith you'll Share. T is for Talking to Him when you pray, U is Using His word every day. V it's Very, Very true, That, W, He sees all of What you do. X is to eXit from all worldly stuff, Y You must know, He'll give You more than enough Z is for the things that seem Zany, but you'll see He knows how to run your life, yes indeed.  
  
"In the same way, let your light shine before men, that they may see your  
good deeds and praise your Father in heaven." Matthew 5:16 


End file.
